


Expenses

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2016 [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal bleeding, Extortion, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Jason is getting frustrated that the security system he had installed has let slip a thief twice now. So when he wakes up and realizes his house has been breached yet again, he is ready to murder a mother fucker. When he get downstairs, however, and gets a good look at the sweet, tight ass on the intruder, all murderous rage drains. In fact, he doesn't think he'll even call the police. There's definitely a way they could settle the thief's debt like reasonable adults.
for carpedm87





	

Jason woke up with a sense of wrong. Adrenaline pumping through his veins without any memory of what he’d just been dreaming about. Was it a nightmare?

Then he heard a creak- a small tiny noise that could have just been the house settling in the night, but Jason recognized it for what it was. Someone was in his house. Again.

He rolled off the bed, grabbing for his baseball bat that he’d been keeping against the nightstand ever since the first time it happened. Three times in a month- the guy had some fucking nerve.

Moving as quietly as he could, sticking to the walls, he made it out onto the stair landing and then softly took the steps downstairs. There was a light on in the entertainment room. Risky, but Jason wondered if it was simply less suspicious to passerby than wandering around with a flashlight.

When he got through the doorway, he did not see what he had expected. In fact, his baseball bat almost slipped from his grasp. He’d expected a thug with an ugly mug. Someone with huge arms and tattoos and carrying his TV. A guy that he’d have to fight for dear life. Instead, the only visible part of his intruder was a tight ass and long, shapely legs sticking out from a cabinet as the thief presumably tried to unhook some wires.

Jason shook his head and looked again. Yup, a real nice ass, dressed in black joggers, knees spread wide as the guy obviously wasn’t concerned with how he looked in that position. Shaking his head again, this time with raised eyebrows because  _ really? _ His house was being broken into and this is what he was focusing on?

Thinking quickly, he pulled his phone out of his pajama pant pocket. 

“I've got 911 typed in, so stand up slowly with your hands visible or I'll hit talk.”

There was thud and a yelp as his intruder jumped and bumped his head. Then he was out, immediately on his feet, hands in the air. 

Jason almost dropped the bat again. That face was even cuter than the butt. 

“I- I-”

“What's your name?”

“Percy.”

“Percy, that's been you those other two times?”

Percy, eyes watery, bit his lip and nodded. 

“Come here.”

The thief hesitated, then shuffled forward, maneuvering around the furniture. He was even easier on the eyes from closer up. 

“What I can’t understand,” Jason mused as Percy stopped in front of him, “Is how you’re good enough to get past my top of the line security system that I shelled out for, and yet dumb enough to hit me three times in a row. Care to explain your logic there?”

Percy’s shamed expression reddened.

“It was supposed to be the one time. But you turned out to have more ridiculously expensive gadgets than I could carry away in one go.”

“Mhm,” Jason hummed as he nodded. He was glad to hear a coherent answer instead of ashamed mumbling. “Well, I wonder if you ever gave any thought to how much of my own money I spent on those gadgets? How hard I worked for them?”

He hadn’t, really. Jason was, as embarrassing as it was to admit sometimes to the people he knew, a textbook definition trust fund baby.

Percy shifted from foot to foot, gloved hands drawing in closer to his head in a defensive posture.

“You still have all that stuff?”

The thief shook his head.

“So I should call the cops, then. Have my insurance company reimburse me.”

“Please don’t!”

Jason lifted a brow.

“Please, it would be my third strike! I need to stay out of jail! Please- I’ll work it off! I’ll pay you the price- I can’t do it all immediately, but I can do some now, and then-”

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll need cash from you.”

Jason let his eyes roam down the well-formed body in front of him. Percy’s outfit wasn’t really very conservative in the way it clung to all the right places.

“You stole my PS4 the first time. I think that merits... at least a blow job?”

Percy stared at him. His lips jerked into a question, then stopped before uttering a sound, brows pulling together.

“That sounds about fair? They retail for about $300 dollars right now.”

“A blow job?”

“Right. Instead of cash. You worked so hard to steal it, getting past my fancy system, it seems a shame to take that hard earned cash from you.”

Percy threw his hands out as a barrier.

“No, no, no- I’ll pay the cash. I swear-”

Jason sighed dramatically.

“I don’t want your cash, Percy. But I guess if you’re not willing to pay for your crimes, then I’ll just-” he wiggled the phone in his hand, “-go ahead and call the cops.”

“Wait!”

Jason slipped the phone in his pocket and stepped closer, all the way until he was in Percy’s personal space, the air between them humming with the energy of predator and prey.

Percy had green eyes, vivid and beautiful, though not exactly bright. Jason had to purposefully think to look at Percy’s lips to tear himself away from those pretty eyes. He gave one more once-over, appreciating the snug black turtleneck showing off a fit body, sleeves pushed up to show the tan skin of Percy’s forearms. Jason was lucky he had a size advantage or there was no way he would be able to pull this off. 

“You can start by giving me a kiss, Percy, and we’ll go from there.”

Percy’s eyes, wide and wild, darted to Jason’s lips.

“Just the blow job?”

“The blow job will cover the PS4. Too bad you stole other things.”

Percy swallowed, and at this distance, Jason could hear it as distinctly as he could see the throat movement.

“What else?”

“What else am I going to ask as payment?” Percy nodded and Jason continued. “I think I’ll decide what would be appropriate as we go along. Now, about that kiss…”

Percy glanced at his lips again, biting his own, and took a tiny step forward. He closed his eyes as he leaned forward, which, considering the setting, seemed downright hilarious. Jason met him halfway to avoid a miss.

It was a brief kiss, and Jason could feel Percy’s horrible shaking the entire time. Then Percy pulled back, staring up at him with those big green eyes, cheeks splotched with red. Jason laughed.

“I suppose there’s no point teasing you.”

He reached out to take Percy’s gloved hand and pulled him around to follow him as he went to sit on his favorite leather armchair.

Settling into the cool fabric and shivering a bit as he spread his legs, he pulled at Percy’s hand.

“You can get started however you like.”

Percy kneeled down mechanically, gaze somewhere off to the side like he could pretend this wasn’t happening if he didn’t look. Jason opened his knees wider in a blatant invitation for the other to begin. When Percy only swallowed loudly again, placing gloved fingertips gently onto Jason’s thighs, Jason idly pulled his phone out of his pocket.

The implicit threat did the trick and the next moment, Percy was tugging at the waistband of his pajama pants, working them off down his thighs and further as Jason shifted to allow it. Tossing them aside, Percy went to take off his own gloves, but Jason reached out to halt the motion.

“Keep them on. Kind of kinky. And I want you to remember why you’re doing this.”

Percy locked gaze with him for a moment, eyes bitter for a flash, then reached out and took Jason in hand. Jason sighed happily at the softness of the fabric. Percy was pretty enough, but he wasn’t quite ready for fucking at three in the morning, still half stressed from the way he had been woken. He relaxed into the cushion behind him, closing his eyes as he melted into the feel of that hand lightly tugging and trying to get him to full hardness. He didn’t bother withholding any satisfied sighs or soft moans, letting Percy know what was working for him. As Percy reached out to fondle his balls, Jason put a hand out, softly petting that thick dark hair.

“Good boy, Percy.”

He tugged at the hair, wanting that hot mouth now. 

There wasn’t any resistance as soft wet lips slid over him, sealing and sucking tightly on the head, gloved hand holding him tightly. Jason let out a tight “Oh!” in surprise, prying his eyes open to watch. Percy seemed intent on his task.

“You trying to get this over with as quick as possible?”

Guilty eyes met his and he laughed. 

“That’s fine. You’re doing a good job. Play with my balls some more, though, yeah?”

Percy closed his eyes again and obeyed, massaging over sensitive flesh. Jason sighed and let his head roll back with a smile as he playfully tugged on strands of soft hair.

It was nice. Percy wasn’t very inventive, but he was determined, and Jason quickly found himself panting and rolling his hips up into Percy’s mouth. 

“The, uh… sound system? That was thousands of dollars worth. I'm going to need a bit more than a blow job to compensate.”

Percy didn't respond but his hands shook. Pulling lightly on the hair in his fist, Jason lifted him off his cock. He looked down into scared eyes as he softly petted the face they belonged to. 

“You knew it was going to happen.”

Percy’s eyes flooded with unshed tears as the line of his mouth wavered. 

“Don't cry, this won't be that bad. Go ahead and take your pants off for me.”

Jason missed the warm and damp gloved hands as soon as they slipped off of him. The joggers came off easy until they caught on one of Percy’s shoes and he almost fell. Impatient, Jason wrapped his hand around his cock as he waited for Percy to kick off his shoes and finally get his pants and underwear off. 

“My shirt?”

Jason didn't answer immediately, mind lost on the nice thighs and great hips. Ass probably looked even better. Then he finally looked up. As great as Percy’s bulky forearms looked against the stark black, he would rather see the rest of that wonderful taught skin. 

“Yeah, keep the gloves on though.”

Percy followed directions and then approached when Jason sat up and gestured him over. 

“Turn around. I’ll eat that ass out first.”

Percy buckled, almost taking a step back, lead only by pure momentum into Jason’s waiting hands, who spun him around and pulled him closer, gaze settling on the most perfect, perky ass he’d ever seen.

“It’s too bad we had to meet like this, Percy. I would have loved to have you as a boyfriend. Be able to take that fine bottom every night.”

He ran his hands reverently over the smooth skin, grazing the soft peach fuzz there before getting a firm grip and kneading at the solid muscle. He lifted tense cheeks apart with his thumbs and nosed at the tight hole there. Percy jerked, pulling away a bit, but Jason easily guided him back without even shifting his grip, meeting no further resistance.

“You ever taken anything in the ass before?”

“No,” came the whimpering reply.

“Good.”

He licked into Percy’s crack, getting it nice and wet along its entirely before settling in to try to work his tongue into Percy’s hole, now and then kissing and nipping at the resisting rim. When Percy’s squirming became too much, Jason transferred his grip to those lovely hips, pulling them closer.

“Kneel on the chair.”

Awkwardly, Percy got his feet on either side of Jason’s thighs on the armchair, making a lot of noise as his skin squeaked across the leather. Then Jason pulled that sweet hole close again, and went at it until he had Percy crying out, now and then throwing his weight from one knee to the other as he tried to get away from the stimulation.

Jason went at it for much longer than his cock was happy with, but he almost lost himself in the activity, enjoying Percy’s noises and squirming.

He reached under curiously, only to be disappointed. He'd wanted to know what Percy’s erection looked like. Hoping to get better results through direct contact, he tried stroking Percy to an erection. But after a few minutes of effort, Percy was only half hard despite moaning up a storm. 

Jason sat back, palming his dick for some much needed relief. 

“Get off. We’re going upstairs to get some lube.”

Percy stood up onto shaking legs, looking like he might tip over at any moment, so Jason went ahead and grabbed him by the waist to pull him along, impatient to get into that tight body. 

Percy stumbled along moving like a drunk person as they moved upstairs and into Jason’s bedroom. Flipping on the lights as he passed inside, Jason shoved Percy towards his bed, groaning as Percy fell onto it before suddenly regaining alertness and sitting up. He looked so good, lithe tan limbs all splayed out across dark purple sheets. 

Jason grabbed his lube from the dresser, quickly crossing the room and getting some on his cock as he kneeled between Percy’s feet. 

Knees immediately locking together, Percy started to shift back, but Jason quickly grabbed an ankle and pushed, leaving Percy vulnerable as he fell back. 

“No, please!” came the rushed plea as Percy tried to cover his entrance with a shaking hand. A tear rolled down the side of his face and into his hair as he desperately tried to pull on Jason’s heartstrings with the most pitiful expression. 

Jason’s fingers worked past Percy’s and pushed inside roughly, eliciting a shout of pain. 

“You don't want to go jail, do you? I wonder what they would do to a pretty thing like you in there… You're much better off with this small punishment.”

Percy whined, hands pushing at Jason’s shoulders, weakly trying to get some space between them as Jason forced his fingers in deeper into warm tight heat. Jason wondered if his strength had simply left him from the shock of what was happening to him.

“Please!”

Jason worked the lube around, trying to slick the resisting flesh up as much as possible. 

Percy’s hands blindly found his face, pushing it away. Trying to dodge the fingers before they pressed against his eyes, Jason pulled away. As soon as the fingers left his body, Percy was struggling away.

Jason easily overpowered Percy, flipping him over and pressing his face against the sheets. Percy bucked and clawed at the sheets but there was little force behind it, his body succumbing to heaving sobs. 

Jason fumbled for a moment to get his cock lined up and then pushed in. 

It was tight, the still rather dry hole pulling uncomfortably at him. Percy cried out, voice breaking and scratching, his body locking up in pain and denial. 

Then Jason was fully in and he exhaled, trying to steady himself as he let his forehead drop to the sweetly shaped shoulder blade in front of him. 

“That VR headgear you stole? State of the art technology. At the very least, you owe it to come on my cock.”

Percy didn't react immediately. When he finally started moving his hand, the motion was stiff and halted. He reached it down underneath himself and immediately sniffled, moaning piteously. Jason reached under as well to feel for himself and found Percy's cock completely limp in Percy’s hand.

“Start fantasizing. Because you're not going anywhere until you make a mess.”

Jason waited until Percy’s hand started softly moving under his before getting a firm grip on wonderfully sculpted hips and rolling out slow thrusts.

It was difficult to hold out, but Jason was determined to come after forcing Percy to. Now and then, he pulled out and took a break, fumbling underneath Percy to play with his balls as Percy tugged at an erection that simply refused to cooperate and end his misery.

When Percy started grunting loudly, Jason stopped holding back, betting that things would be over soon. He collapsed forward onto the still writhing body beneath him and inhaled the smell of sweat in Percy’s hair, running his tongue up that lovely neck.

Percy came with a soft whimper, his muscles convulsing rhythmically around Jason. 

Jason couldn’t help the chuckle even as his own orgasm washed over him.

He sat up before his orgasm was through, pulling out and assessing the damage, taking in the blood that was smeared on his dick and leaking from Percy’s hole, moaning as he saw the desperately clenching rim trying to return to its normal state.

Jason lay down again, laughing at Percy’s mewling protests. He kissed behind a delicate ear, nuzzling in softly as he blindly pulled a sheet to cover them.

“Really a shame I can’t have you as a boyfriend. Hopefully, I can think of another way to have you again.”

Percy stiffened beneath him and Jason relaxed against tense muscles, mind already drifting as he tightened his hold around that sweet waist.

If Percy wasn’t gone when he woke up, he would definitely think of something else.


End file.
